Snape wants a taste of a red haired girl's cunt
by SnappedSnape
Summary: Snape has the hots for the youngest and only daughter of Molly Weasley... And he is going to have his wishes filled be damned if she is only 15.
1. Chapter 1

None of this belongs to me... just this twisted relationship, but the rest is all JKs.

As Severus Snape enters his the dungeons, he finds his classroom full of Syltherins and Gryffindors. A hush fills the room as he sweeps to the front desk, staring, glaring down at their sixth year faces. He smiles when he spots Ginny Weasley in the back, flipping through the textbook. His eyes travel up her body, taking in her long soft pale legs, and he short skirt, up across her torso in her white button down with her black bra slightly showing through, the top three buttons of her shirt were undo. "Tsk, Tsk, Miss Weasley... You are not up to dress code. Please come to the front of the room."

She grumbles, stomping her feet a bit as she slowly makes her way to the front of the room, tugging down her skirt. The dungeon fills with a low whisper, the girls gossiping about how short Ginny's skirt was, and how you could see her bra! Ginny just smiles, and she sweeps her long flowing red hair over her shoulder, and turns towards the Professor.

Snape steps close, he towers over her height, giving him a look down her shirt, showing to nicely rounded tits enclosed in soft lace. Snape leans down, his lips resting against her ear. "Where did you get that bra Miss Weasley? I know your mother didn't buy it for you." Ginny glares up at him, the class leaning forward in their seats, trying to catch the whispered conversation. Snape turns, glares at them and orders "Turn to page 394 and make the anti venom poison for a snake bite, now!" the students snap to work, the sound of turning pages fills the room.

Snape looks down at Ginny, loving her eyes and how they light up with such wildness, his cock strains against his pants, she bites her lip, her little white teeth digging into the soft pinkness, she lick them, moisturizing them. "Get to work, Miss Weasley, I'll be expecting you at 8:00 for your detention. Do not be late."

Ginny looks up into his dark black eyes, and sees an emotion she knows well swirling in them... "Yes, Sir. Ill be here 8:00 sharp!" she flounces back to her desk, her short black skirt swishing back and forth. She sits down and crosses her legs, and sets to work on her potion.

Snape walks around the room inspecting all the students potions, belittling them, letting them know what a horrible job they were doing at this. Finally, he they finish their potions, and he orders them to do a page on what went wrong in each and everyone of their anti venom. The students grumble as they dash from the class... "Ah, Miss Weasley a word." Ginny hangs back, and walks up to Professor Snape's desk... "Yes, Sir?" she braces her hands on the desk, leaning forward, her full C breasts pushed together, the fourth button of her shirt having come undone.

Snape swallows... "Do not change, come into my office tonight and i will show you why you must wear the proper uniform." Ginny nods, throws her bag over her shoulder, as a quill falls out, she bends down, giving Snape a clear view of her ass. Ginny sticks it in the air, wiggling it a bit, and bends down for the quill, pretending to have trouble picking itup. Her skirt rides up so much that her black lace matching thong shows. Snape groans, and rubs his cock from the outside of his pants.

He walks up behind her, and grabs her hips, grinding his rock hard cock against her ass. He quickly casts a silencing charm, and he roughly brings down his hand, slapping her exposed ass cheeks. Ginny jerks, gasping, but Snape hold her hips hard with both hands. "Do not tease me, come back for your detention... now be gone" She flees from the room, blushing, her panties soaking wet just from the brief contact with her professor.

Ginny ducks into an empty hallway, her cunt begging for release, she slips her hand down her skirt, into her black lace thong, sliding against her bald pussy. She spreads the lips and smears her wetness against her clit, and rubs with two fingers against herself, moaning loudly, her hips jerking. One of her hands circles her throat, a thumb pressing in, choking herself as she finger fucks herself right in the middle of a hallway... she cums screaming out her release. She rights her clothes, buttoning her shirt all the way, and pulling down her skirt to the right length and goes to Transfiguration.


	2. Chapter 2

A knocks sounds at the dungeon's door at exactly 8:00, "Enter, Miss Weasley" Ginny walks in, the top five buttons undone, so her shirt gaps to right above her belly button, my full tits pushed up in the black bra, her skirt shortened to rest just below her ass cheeks. "I am here for my detention Professor Snape." Severus looks up from his horrible essay from his third year Gryffindors.

He nearly swallows his tongue when he gets a good look at Ginny in her school uniform. "Ah, yes and I see you disobeyed my order. Come here now." He stands and walks around the the front of his desk, as she swishes her hips, walking up to him. "How did i disobey you, Sir?" she asks as she reaches him. "You are not wearing what you were told to wear are you?"

Ginny frowns, and gestures down her body, Snape's eyes flow her hands... "This is what i had on earlier Sir." His hand snags out and catches the button above her belly ring... "You are showing more skin, you are trying to tease me again are you little girl?" Before she could have a chance to answer, Snape had her bent over the desk, her skirt raised up, her amazing perky globes of an ass sticking in the air. "Mmmm such nice pale skin" Snape mummers as his finger softly and slowly caress her ass... the suddenly a loud crack fills the dungeons.

Ginny jerks, Snape grips her hair. "You must not disobey my again little girl" He slaps her ass hard, his hand leaving finger print welts against her pale smooth ass cheeks. The fist in her hair tighten as she whimpers, he yanks her hair up. "What did i tell you about trying to tease me little girl?"

Ginny nibbles her lip... "That I am not allowed to do so Sir." Snape uses her hair to turn her to face him. "You won't do it again will you, Miss Weasley?" She whimpers, "Oh no Sir! i will not disobey you again!" He grips her ass, fingers digging into her welt, making her hiss in pain... "Do you want more spankings, but this time with my belt... or do you want to serve out your dentention another way?"

"Oh another way please Sir! i don't think i can take anymore pain." Snape chuckles, "Ah, little girl, but a punishment is all about pain... if you accept a different form of punishment... you will have no say so in the matter, you can not change your mind or say no, until i am done, and deem you fully punished for dressing like a slut, teasing me twice, and for disobeying me. Do you accept or do you want me to beat your ass with my belt?"

Ginny bites her bottom lip hard, staring up at Snape... "I want the other punishment Sir, i do not want to get beat witht he belt for being a bad girl, but i do understand that i was bad, and so i must be punished by you SIr, any way you see fit." Snape smiles, and tilts her face up, he slowly lowers his head down and kisses her hard and deep. She jerks, trying to tear away from the attack of her tongue on her mouth. He grips the sides of her head and kisses her deeper.

Snape pulls away and smiles... "Do you wish to know what you have accepted as punishment, Miss Weasley?" She looks at his face, suddenly a little nervous. "Yes Sir i would wish to know." Snape grips her ass roughly, yanking her to him, her tits pushed up against his chest, he smiles down at her. "I am going to fuck your little asshole."


	3. Chapter 3

A knocks sounds at the dungeon's door at exactly 8:00, "Enter, Miss Weasley" Ginny walks in, the top five buttons undone, so her shirt gaps to right above her belly button, my full tits pushed up in the black bra, her skirt shortened to rest just below her ass cheeks. "I am here for my detention Professor Snape." Severus looks up from his horrible essay from his third year Gryffindors.

He nearly swallows his tongue when he gets a good look at Ginny in her school uniform. "Ah, yes and I see you disobeyed my order. Come here now." He stands and walks around the the front of his desk, as she swishes her hips, walking up to him. "How did i disobey you, Sir?" she asks as she reaches him. "You are not wearing what you were told to wear are you?"

Ginny frowns, and gestures down her body, Snape's eyes flow her hands... "This is what i had on earlier Sir." His hand snags out and catches the button above her belly ring... "You are showing more skin, you are trying to tease me again are you little girl?" Before she could have a chance to answer, Snape had her bent over the desk, her skirt raised up, her amazing perky globes of an ass sticking in the air. "Mmmm such nice pale skin" Snape mummers as his finger softly and slowly caress her ass... the suddenly a loud crack fills the dungeons.

Ginny jerks, Snape grips her hair. "You must not disobey my again little girl" He slaps her ass hard, his hand leaving finger print welts against her pale smooth ass cheeks. The fist in her hair tighten as she whimpers, he yanks her hair up. "What did i tell you about trying to tease me little girl?"

Ginny nibbles her lip... "That I am not allowed to do so Sir." Snape uses her hair to turn her to face him. "You won't do it again will you, Miss Weasley?" She whimpers, "Oh no Sir! i will not disobey you again!" He grips her ass, fingers digging into her welt, making her hiss in pain... "Do you want more spankings, but this time with my belt... or do you want to serve out your dentention another way?"

"Oh another way please Sir! i don't think i can take anymore pain." Snape chuckles, "Ah, little girl, but a punishment is all about pain... if you accept a different form of punishment... you will have no say so in the matter, you can not change your mind or say no, until i am done, and deem you fully punished for dressing like a slut, teasing me twice, and for disobeying me. Do you accept or do you want me to beat your ass with my belt?"

Ginny bites her bottom lip hard, staring up at Snape... "I want the other punishment Sir, i do not want to get beat witht he belt for being a bad girl, but i do understand that i was bad, and so i must be punished by you SIr, any way you see fit." Snape smiles, and tilts her face up, he slowly lowers his head down and kisses her hard and deep. She jerks, trying to tear away from the attack of her tongue on her mouth. He grips the sides of her head and kisses her deeper.

Snape pulls away and smiles... "Do you wish to know what you have accepted as punishment, Miss Weasley?" She looks at his face, suddenly a little nervous. "Yes Sir i would wish to know." Snape grips her ass roughly, yanking her to him, her tits pushed up against his chest, he smiles down at her. "I am going to fuck your little asshole."


End file.
